Juliet's reflection
by love345
Summary: Life for her is tough, and yet all she has is 2 best friends and involved in a forbidden love, She knows who she is on the outside, but who is she...on the inside?


**Ok so this is my first crossover and I'm very excited! This is a cross between the best gnome film of all time and my favourite princess film, so enjoy xxx**

***Juliet's reflection* (Gnomeo and Juliet+Mulan crossover)**

**Juliet pov: **Life in this garden is hell! I have a garden that pays no attention to me, an overprotective father and a fat cousin who couldn't care less of me! The only thing good in my life was...Gnomeo ever since I met him he made my life so happy, he was the reason I lived and I loved him dearly,And Today was just going to be a very boring day! My father felt I needed companionship but in order for me to have that I needed to pass some test to fulfil my family's honour, and I was just sitting on my pedestal looking bored until Nanette and Jazmin showed up.

'Hey! What are you doing?' She asked excitedly

'What?' I asked

'Today's the day!' Jazmin squealed

'Ugh! Do we have to do this?' I complained

'Oh stop moaning and let's go!' They said pushing me towards the shed to get ready.

**(2 hours later)**

After a few makeover sessions Nanette and Jazmin finally finished with me, I came out of the shed wearing a long beautiful red dress with red gloves that came up to my elbows, my long brown hair was in a tight bun as I was wearing a tiara on my head, I looked at my reflection in the water and saw someone I didn't recognise, myself! This isn't me! This is what everyone expects me to be and I hate it!

'Wow Juliet, you look beautiful!' Nanette squealed

'Ye thanks' I muttered

'Don't you like the look?' Jazmin asked

'No that's not what I meant, it's just this look isn't meant for me' I said sadly

'It's not?' They asked confused

'No, I'm not some delicate,Preety little princess everyone thinks I am, I'm more than that girls, I'm a strong,independent woman who is a lot tougher than she looks'

'I know you are but at the moment, your a girl who's trying to fulfil her family's honour' nanette said

'*sigh* fine,' I moaned, that's when my dad turned up to pick me up

'I mean, look on the bright side, once you pass this test, you'll fulfil what you have to do for the good of your own garden' Jazmin smiled, trying to cheer me up.

'Ye I guess your right'

'My dear girl, you look outstanding!' he gasped

'Ye ye, I've heard it all before, let's just get this over with' I said getting irritated as we headed to the sacred shed.

'Now remember, you must treat this lady with utter respect and be on your best behaviour, if she asks you to be quite, you stay silent, if she asks you a question, answer politely...'

'Ye I know dad, we've been through this' I said annoyed

'I know, I just want you to do well' he said

'I know, so do I' I sighed

'Oh, and don't forget to smile' he said as lit up a smile on my face 'That's my girl' he said kissing my cheek

'Wish me luck' I smiled as we parted ways, Nanette and Jazmin were outside the shed waiting for me once I finished, I walked into the shed that was decorated with dark red lights and there were a lot of dream catchers on the ceiling, I looked around and saw a huge woman with a wart on her left cheek, she was a very big woman which is why I was trying not to laugh.

'Something funny?' she asked strictly

'Ummm...No Ma'm' I said looking down at the ground

She came closer to me and examined me head to toe, she looked at both sides of my face and wrote some stuff on her notepad, 'hmmmm...too skinny' she said, when she wasn't looking, I mouthed something harsh to her, I looked at my body and thought to myself _'I'm not skinny!' You ask Nanette, she thinks I weigh a_ bit' I know I should be flattered by her comment, but in my opinion, if I was too skinny, I wouldn't have any muscle on me, and I know for a fact I've got some muscle on me! She turned back around and looked at me again.

'Hmmm...answer my questions' she ordered

'Yes ma'm' I said

'Full name'

'Juliet Rosa Redbrick'

'Age'

'20'

'Hobbies'

'Fighting' I realised what I said and covered my mouth as she looked at me as I was crazy.

'What did you say?!' she asked angrily

'I...I...mean ummm...flowering, Gardning! Gardening, that's what I meant, he he...' I laughed nervously

'Hmmmm...this way' she said as she grabbed my hand brought me to a table with tea on it.

'Now, a perfect wife is the type of woman who would throw herself into housework, cooking,cleaning and always supporting her husband' she said, this was making me feel really sick! And I couldn't help but realise very sexist! Not all woman have to be a housewife!

'Umm..Of course' I lied

'Silence! And listen' she said 'now to become a housewife, I will ask you to do three simple chores 1) pour this tea, 2) clean that sink over there' she pointed at a very filthy sink, 'and 3) I'm going to ask you a series of questions about your perfect husband' she said, that's when I went into a daydream about My true love, if I was going to pick a husband of course it would be Gnomeo.

'Are you Listning?!' she asked annoyed

'Huh? Oh yes sorry' I apologised

'Hmmm...' she wrote in her notepad again 'easily distracted' she said

'I am not!' I said

'Silence!' she ordered as I sat quietly 'Ok, now pour the tea' she ordered, I found this task to easy, but once again I went into a daydream about the life Gnomeo and I could have, getting married, building a garden together, having kids and just being together! As I was daydreaming I began was still pouring the tea and I overflow in the cup and spilled all over the lady!

'AHHH!' she screamed from the burning liquid

'Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry' I said trying to help her

'You clumsy little fool!' she said and slapped me! I knew I annoyed but there was no need for that! I got very angry And did something I kinda regretted...I punched her in the face as she went flying backwards and landed on the fire place, I saw smoke coming as she realised what was she sitting on.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' she began running around with her backside on fire while I was trying to help and trying not to laugh my head off.

...

Meanwhile outside of the shed, everyone in the red garden had gathered to hear all the commotion, even tybalt came to see what was happening. Jazmin had a look of fear on her face while Nanette was smiling.

'I think it's going well, don't you?' she asked jazmin, jazmin just looked at her in a 'seriously?' Type of way, then tybalt came up to them, still Listning to all the screaming that was coming from inside the shed.

'What the heck is going on?' he asked, just then the door of the shed burst open and the woman was running round in circles with her but on fire.

'That's what's going on' jazmin said shocked, just then Juliet came out of the shed with a bucket of water and threw it all over the woman, the fire was put out, but the woman was not happy...at all! She went up to Juliet who was standing next to Nanette and Jazmin looking really scared.

'YOU MAY LOOK LIKE A BRIDE, BUT YOU WILL NEVER FULFIL YOUR FAMILY'S HONOUR!' she screamed and walked away, Nanette and Jazmin held Juliet close to them as Juliet looked heartbroken because she failed, she had never been so humiliated, she looked around and saw everyone in the garden staring at her, even some of the blue gnomes were popping their heads through fence to see what was all the commotion about. She just ran back to her pedestals and began crying quietly to herself, she had failed to become who everyone wanted her to be, all because she was just being herself.

Juliet needed to relax, so she took a walk on her own, she looked at the end of the garden and saw her father with hope in his eyes, he obviously hasn't heard about what's happened, she just kept walking leaving Lord Redbrick's smile turn upside down, knowing his daughter didn't pass the test, Juliet stopped walking and sat next to the pond, looking down on her reflection, once again, she was face to face with a girl she didn't recognise, Juliet knew who she was on the outside, daughter to the leader of the garden, a ninja, a stealthy girl and a well known gnome. But she didn't know who she was...on the inside, and her reflection wasn't exactly helping.

_Look at me,_  
_I will never pass for a per-fect bride, or a perfect_  
_daughter._  
_Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part?_

Juliet looked back at her dad who was talking to Nanette and Jazmin about what's happened as he had a look of sadness and disappointed on his face, Juliet was very upset and walked out of the garden and began strolling into the old Laurence place still singing.

_Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself._  
_I would break my family's heart._

Juliet kept walking until she reached the pond and looked down at her reflection, still not having a clue who she is on the inside, she needed guidance.

_Which is that girl I see?_  
_Staring straight_  
_back at me?_  
_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

Juliet walked into the greenhouse and looked around the place, she wanted to be left alone, but looking at herself made her feel she wasn't, she got down on her knees and started crying whilst singing.

_Some how I cannot hide,_  
_Who I am._  
_Though I've tried._  
_When will my reflection show?_  
_Who I am?_  
_Inside?-_

She felt so frustrated looking at herself, she knew that girl wasn't her! Out of anger she began taking off all the jewellery she was wearing, wiping off all the makeup on her face and took off her dress, luckily she was wearing a top with no straps and a pair of blue jeans underneath her clothes, then she looked at her reflection again and she still didn't feel any better, she pulled out the bobble that held her hair up as her hair fell down to her back as she didn't look like a girly girl anymore.

_When will my reflection show, who I am,_  
_inside.?_

She went to sit by the pond, trying not to cry but the thought that she had failed her family and friends was too much for her, she burst into tears and looked down into the water looking at that stranger looking straight back at her.

'Who am I?' she asked herself

'The girl I fell in love with' she jumped when she heard that voice, she turned around and saw a familiar face leaning against a tree.

'Gnomeo!' she jumped into his arms as he grabbed her tightly not wanting to let her go. 'How did you know I'd be here?' she asked

'I heard about what happened next door, the blue gnomes who were eavesdropping told me it was you doing the test, they told me how it went, I figured you'd want to be left alone so I thought this is where you'd be' he smiled

'So now you know my reaction' she said sadly

'Hey come on Jules, it's not the end of the world' he said trying to comfort her.

'I don't care about some stupid test!' she snapped

'Then...Why are you crying?' he asked

'Because...I don't know who I am' she said sadly

'What do you mean?' he asked softly

'Every time I look at my reflection, I see someone I don't recognize, I don't know who I am or what is my purpose in life, all my life I've had the red garden treating me like a delicate flower which I'm not! I know I'm something else, I just don't know what' she explained

'Ok, you want to know who you are?' he asked

'More than anything' she said

'I'll tell you who you are, your this strong, beautiful, stealthy girl I love' he smiled

' Your just saying that' she said

'No your wrong, Juliet...sure, the garden sees you as some fragile princess but I don't! I ever thought about it for a second, the first time I ever saw you It didn't even cross my mind to think how delicate you are because your not, I see you as a strong,confident,gorgeous,brave, sexy girl I met and love, and you may not see your reflection like that but that's how I see you, my red' he smiled, Juliet was so moved by his words she could actually cry with happiness, she was so happy her true love saw her differently to everyone else.

'Oh Gnomeo!' she smiled and hugged him tight

'Besides, I'm sure there must be some gnomes in the garden who don't think of you like that' he said

'Well...Your right, I mean, Nanette and Jazmin don't see me like that, in fact we're very much alike' she smiled

'You see? And screw what the gnomes think you are, they judge the book by its cover, and that's just wrong!'he said making her laugh 'Besides, if it wernt for you, I would never have known who I was,' he smiled

'Really?' she asked smiling

'Ye, so much in fact...' he ran into the greenhouse and got a gnome sized guitar and the cupids arrow orchid for her to hold, 'I wrote a song for you' he smiled

'Oh you shouldn't have' she smiled

'Please listen carefully, because I mean every word of it' he said and began to play for his love.

_(Now I can be the real me)_

_Walls, you can build them all around_

_Just to shield a piece of your world out of sight_  
_And I needed you to look through_  
_To the shadows I tried to bury inside_  
_Drawing them out to the light_  
_You showed me I got nothing here to hide_

_Now I can be who I am_  
_Now I can stand up for everyone to see_  
_Taking this life in my hands_  
_Now I can be_  
_Now I can be the real me_

_Free, of defenses, finally_  
_And I'm somehow_  
_safer than I've ever felt_

_You, tend to be you_  
_Now I know I don't have to be someone else_  
_When I'm with you, I'm just myself_

_Now I can be who I am_  
_Now I can stand up for everyone to see_  
_Taking this life in my hands_  
_Now I can be_  
_Now I can be the real me_

_Now I can be the real me_  
_Now I can be the real me_  
_Now I can be_  
_Now I can be the real me_

_Walls, you can build them all around_  
_But you showed me I've got nothing here to hide_

_Now I can be who I am_  
_Now I can stand up for everyone to see_  
_Taking this life in my hands_  
_Now I can be_  
_Now I can be the real me_

_Now I can be the real me_  
_Now I can be the real me_  
_Now I can be_  
_Now I can be the real me_

Juliet who's eyes were filling up with water, jumped into gnomeo's arms and they both shared their first passionate kiss! They both knew their love was forbidden but that didn't stop them for loving one another for who they were, Juliet now knew where she belonged, here with him, and he made her realise who she is and as they held each other tightly, she looked down into the water and saw a vision of her and gnomeo in the future, their home, their children and one another, she knew what her reflection showed, a life with someone she loved and thanks to her love, she knew who she was...outside and inside.

**Well there you have it! Ok was it good? Well one way to find out, please review and I promise I'll be quick with my other stories xxxx *kiss kiss***

**Penelopy out! =)**


End file.
